Call of Duty
by Chidori R. Fullbuster
Summary: Kurt's over at Blaine's for the weekend, but all Blaine wants to do is play Call of Duty. Who will win? Kurt's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, they would be singing songs Darren Criss wrote and Joey Richter would've guest starred already.**

I blinked his eyes as I woke up, staring at the empty space next to me. I had spent the night at Blaine's house last night and I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep next to my _supermegafoxyawesomehot_ boyfriend. I rolled off the bed, my feet landing on the plush carpet. Clad only in my black pajama bottoms (mostly due to the fact that I had absolutely _no_ clue where my top had gone to), I made my way out of the bedroom, through the hall to the living room, where I found my beloved boyfriend, sitting on the floor not even ten feet from the TV, gripping a controller, fingers moving swiftly over the buttons and triggers. The sound of yells and gunshots rang out from the TV speakers. Blaine's lips murmured commands over the headset he wore, hazel eyes fixed to the screen in concentration.

I sighed exasperatedly. Blaine had been playing that stupid Call of Duty game since I arrived yesterday. And instead of turning it off and spending time with me like a good boyfriend, Blaine had forced me to play. Suddenly feeling angry, I marched up to the evil Microsoft creation that was feeding this soulless game to my boyfriend and prodded the power button with my big toe, turning the game off just as Blaine received his twentieth straight kill with a headshot. I spun on my heel to watch his reaction.

His mouth dropped open in shock, the controller falling from his slack grip as he realized what had happened. Closing his mouth and swallowing, he turned to look at me, an unmistakable annoyance in his eyes. "What. The. _Hell?_"

"Good morning to you too, babe," I rolled my eyes as I strode past him, plopping down on the couch. He continued glaring at me in silence. I decided to feign innocence. "What's wrong?" I asked, smiling slightly. I blinked and, the next thing I knew, I was on my back, wrists pinned above my head, and Blaine was straddling my lap.

"Love," he whispered into my ear, his voice darker than my worst nightmare. "Why did you turn off my game?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied as I tried to squirm away, which was a bad move on my part. I let out a breathy moan as my crotch rubbed against Blaine's. He let out a sharp hiss before crushing his lips to mine. All too soon, he was off of me and back on the floor in front of the TV, turning his Xbox back on.

I growled under my breath. I would not lose to that machine.

**So… continue? This is my first attempt at a Klaine fic, so they may be a bit OOC. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine would be in V-necks and skinny jeans instead of his Dalton uniform.**

I stood from the couch, glowering down at my gamer boyfriend. I stalked out of the living room into the kitchen. I heard Blaine yell out cheerfully as an explosion echoed throughout the house. I sighed as I poured myself a glass of orange juice, knowing I had to come up with a better idea if I was going to get him to stop playing that horrid game. I glanced out the kitchen window, noticing the storm clouds rolling in. Perfect. Setting down my glass on the counter, I slipped past Blaine, which honestly wasn't hard, seeing as he was immersed in his violent virtual world. I quietly opened the cellar door, treading down the steps carefully, thanking Gaga that there weren't that many.

My eyes scoured the small space, desperately searching. I walked over to the small silver door just at my eye-level. I flipped it open, turning the switch that was labeled 'MAIN'. Immediately, everything was plunged into darkness. I fumbled my way back up the stairs, hearing Blaine's anguished cry. I closed the cellar door gently as I felt my way back into the living room. "Blaine?" I called softly, my hands finding the back of the couch. "Where are you babe?"

"On the couch," I heard his voice from my right. I went around, blinking slightly as he lit a candle on the coffee table with his lighter. I sat next to him, snuggling next to him. Thunder roared loudly outside, lightning flashing an astounding blue light filtering through the window.

I kissed Blaine softly. "I love you," I murmured, tucking my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," his arms wrapped around me instinctively. "This is just so odd though."

"What is?"

"The house has a generator that automatically kicks on if something happens to the power line. The only way it doesn't come on is if…" He trailed off, pulling me away from him so he could look me in the eyes. His eyes flickered in the dim light, making him look like a sinful angel. I licked my lips. "Kurt, what were you doing before the power went off?"

"I made myself a glass of juice and went to change, but before I could, the power cut off."

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, I saw a tiny flame of anger in those hazel depths. "You know I hate when you lie to me." With that, he pushed me off of him, picking up the candle from the table in front of us and left. Mere moments later, the lights came buzzing back to life, a sign that he had figured out what I had done.

I made my way back to the hallway. Hoping I could get to his room before he got back from the basement. No such luck. I ended up pinned to the wall, his lips attached to mine. Feeling like I had finally gotten my message through to him, I kissed back passionately. All too soon the pressure was gone. I opened my eyes to see him making his way back to the living room.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Come back here and finish what you started!"

He turned back, a smug smirk on his lips. "Sorry, I can't." He faced front again and kept walking.

"_Can't_?" I demanded, feeling the second loss weighing on my chest like a piece of lead. "_Tease_!"

**Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter and double thanks to everyone who reviewed! Since this is my first Klaine fic, it does mean a lot to me. I want to give a sincere shout out to njferrell for the idea they gave me. So, without further ado, please review! Reviews make me want to write more. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be half a million AVPM references.**

I marched into Blaine's room in disgust, pulling out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater that went perfectly with my eyes. I stared in the mirror, making a mental list of what made that mindless, shallow game more attractive than me. Maybe it was ridiculous that I was letting a game wind me up, damn it if I was going to let it steal my boyfriend from me. It was a disc and I was a living, breathing, _sexy, _male!

I immediately strode back to the living room as if on autopilot. I passed Blaine, giving him a scathing glare that he didn't notice. That just managed to piss me off even further. Once again, I turned the power button off with my toe. Before he could utter anything more than a surprised gasp, I opened the disc drive, pulling out the game triumphantly. I rotated the disc in my hand, glowering at Blaine the entire time.

"Love," he said cautiously, like if he made one wrong move he hadn't made yet, I would snap. "What're you doing?"

I chose not to answer. Instead, I turn the disc so I held it in between my forefinger and thumb. With a small smirk, I cocked my wrist back, watching the realization in his beautiful eyes.

"Kurt-." He began, but it was already too late. I flicked my wrist, sending the disc flying through the air, several deafening cracking sounds reverberating through the room as the game shattered against the wall.

Blaine stared at me. "You've lost your mind," he declared, an undertone of anger easily detected in his voice.

"That's absurd," I scoffed, planting my hands on my hips. "The entire time I've been over here, you've been playing that stupid game. I thought you invited me over to spend time with you, not so I could be your little cheerleader while you played."

Blaine bowed his head sheepishly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I let myself get too absorbed in that old game." He lifted his head back up. "Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"I think I can come up with a couple of ways," I said teasingly. He grinned, coming up to me to kiss me. The kiss stayed perfectly slow and sensual, his on my hips pulling me closer. My own hands were busy in his curls that he had left unstyled for the day.

It would've stayed perfect if some idiot hadn't knocked on the door. Reluctantly, I let Blaine pull away to answer the door. I heard his voice rise excitedly as he talked to whoever was out there. He came back in less than a minute, clutching a white envelope tightly. Before I could even ask, he ripped the casing open, pulling out a green case with a muted colored jacket.

"What is that?"

"This," he replied with that grin I loved so much as he pried the case open, pulling out another disc, setting it into the drive of his console. "Is the latest C.O.D. game." Once more, he took his place back on the floor, controller in his hand.

I could've killed him.

**Okay, so I am so thankful for all the people who have either reviewed this story, or have added it to their story alert lists. I'm also extremely thankful those who have added me to their author alerts. You guys are the best. =D**

**Review please! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Blaine would've sang 'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert to Kurt.**

I sat on the couch, pondering my options. The easiest thing to do would be to give up, but I refused. I just wouldn't be able to stand myself if I let that _thing_ beat me. I spared another glance at Blaine on the floor, so completely absorbed in his new game. I felt my throat tighten. Was this foreshadowing for what was going to happen to me? That I was going to end up like the shards on the floor, broken without repair, while Blaine went on to someone new without a second thought? Tears stung at my eyes as I stood up, moving as fast as I could to Blaine room. I grabbed my bag, choking back a sob as I realized what would end up happening to me.

Picking up the notepad and pen that laid on Blaine's desk, I scrawled out a note, decorating the paper with my parting words and tears:

Blaine,

I really wish it hadn't come down to this. I love you, but I can't be second to a game, so good luck finding a new boyfriend. For your sake, I hope he's a gamer who doesn't mind being ignored 24/7 for a virtual world. As for me, I'll find someone who appreciates spending time with me. I hate that this goodbye has to be in written in words, but I feel like that's the only way I can get through to you.

Sincerely,

Kurt

I folded the note twice as I walked back into the living room with my bag over my shoulder. Feeling the tears still running down my face, I turned that stupid Xbox off one more time before turning to face him.

"Kurt, why," He stopped when he took notice of the tears on my face, his look of pure outrage turning into one of concern. "What's wrong?" I didn't trust myself to answer. I just dropped the note in front of him and all but ran out the front door to my Explorer. I flung my bag into the passenger seat as I turn the car on. I yanked my seatbelt on as I pulled out the driveway, not even wanting to look back. I had these pains in my chest and I just knew it was his fault; that bastard.

**Oh boy, what now? Next chapter is going to be the last chapter, but never fear! The plot bunnies will probably attack me when my guard's down. But, until then, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, last chapter! The disclaimer will be at the end this time.**

I pulled into the driveway of my house, discovering that everyone else was home. I sighed, resting my head against the steering wheel as I tried to stop the tears from coming. After what seemed like an hour of more crying, the tears stopped, mostly from the lack of fluid left in them. I finally just grabbed my bag and got out of my car, slowly making up way to the front door. I opened the door, only to find the entirety of my mixed family there.

"Hey," I called, wincing at the sound of my own voice: I sounded like I had a cold.

"Hey, Kurt. I though you weren't going to be stopping by until tomorrow," Finn turned as he spoke. His mouth dropped open slightly as he took in my swollen eyes, the tearstains on my face, and the fact that I looked miserable. "What happened?" At this point, my dad and Carole had both shifted so they could see me, similar looks of concerned.

"I b-broke up with B-Blaine," I managed to stutter out before tears managed to overcome me again. I heard Carole's gasp and saw both Finn and Dad's facial expressions turn somewhere between murderous and worried.

"What did he do?" Dad asked, his eyes narrowing as he took in my disheveled appearance.

I sighed. "I really just don't want to talk right now," I answered, my voice cracking. I hurried away from the pity party down to my room. I dropped the bag as soon as the door clicked shut behind me. The room itself was small. Whenever Finn came down, he'd have to duck his head so it wouldn't scrape the ceiling.

With the sudden feeling that I was locking myself in a grave, I ran to my bed, kicking off my shoes as I jumped onto it so I could reach the small, two-paneled window that was level with the ground outside. I opened it, letting the fresh air come into the room. Almost immediately, I sunk down onto my knees, letting myself fall back onto my bed from there, not caring if my top or jeans got messed up. I burrowed myself into the covers, just trying desperately to just go to sleep so I could forget about everything for a little while. As soon as I got comfortable, I heard a guitar playing from above my head, wafting in from the window. While I tried to recognize the song, a familiar voice started singing:

"_When I see you smile,_

_Tears run down my face._

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know, deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

I swallowed hard, almost refusing to believe this was happening. I slid my phone out my pocket, sending Blaine a quick message, telling him to meet me at the door. I held my breath as the guitar went away and switched to 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked, which I had set as my ring tone on Blaine's phone.

I practically launched myself out of bed, going full speed up the stairs. When I reached the main floor, I found a note on the side table by the couch, telling me everyone else had ran to the store. Perfect. I went to the door, pulling it open to reveal Blaine standing in front of me, guitar in one hand and a gorgeous bouquet of roses in the other.

We stared at each other for a moment before I stepped back, motioning for him to come inside. As he walked in, he leaned his guitar against the wall, never taking his eyes off of me. "Well?" I demanded, somewhat grateful to hear my voice wasn't cracking. "What do you want?"

"To apologize." He offered the roses to me, which I took, examining them with interest before setting them down, intending to put them in a vase later. "I was stupid. I let myself get wrapped up in that stupid game because of that bet with Wes and David that I shouldn't have even made in the first place. I neglected you an-," My lips cut him off. As I pulled back, I whispered, "You talk too much."

He smiled slightly, pulling me into a hug. "You're the best."

"I haven't forgiven you yet, you know."

"I know," he replied, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "But I'm willing to wait until you do. There's just one thing I can't wait for. Will you consider being my boyfriend again?"

I laughed softly. "There's no need to ask," I replied as I kissed him.

**So, the end! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Wicked, or 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story! Even though this is the end, I want to play a little game. I put an AVPM reference in each chapter. I want to see who the first person is to name them all. Winner gets to choose a prompt for me to write using this couple to be posted and dedicated to them.**

**Happy hunting and, as always, review!**


End file.
